You are Special
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Makoto was helped by a cafe owner, then it was his turn to help her when she needed it. MakotoxReader


You were wiping down a table in the small café you owned and operated yourself when you first saw him. He had his back to you as he sat heavily down at one of your outdoor tables, as if he was exhausted. He even let his long arms hang limply beside him. If that wasn't the body posture of an exhausted man, you were a monkey's uncle.

You made your way outside to take his order when you noticed the name of the local firehouse along with the name of Tachibana on the back of the dark blue shirt the man with brown hair was wearing. You also noticed a faint hint of smoke around him as well.

Not the smell of cigarette smoke, thank goodness. You could never abide that smell. But since it seemed he was a fireman, it would make sense that he smelled of smoke, and that he was tired.

You smiled faintly and went back inside; shortly afterward you came out with a glass of lemonade. You walked around behind the man and set the glass on the table. The man turned to you, surprise written all over his face.

You smiled softly at him, "Here, you look like you could use a cool drink."

"But I didn't order anything. In fact I wasn't planning on ordering anything at all. I was just so tired that I needed to sit down for a few minutes. But I should go, it isn't fair to take up space here if I'm not going to buy anything.

He moved to stand up, but you smiled and rested your hand on his shoulder to stop him. You were touched by his consideration, but then became distracted momentarily by the strong muscles you felt there.

Before he could note your hesitation, you said, "No, it's on the house. Stat and at least drink it."

"I couldn't do that."

"It's a thank you, for all the hard work you do to protect us Tachibana-san."

He looked even more surprised, "How did you know my name, and what I do?"

You giggled softly, "Your t-shirt."

He looked down at his shirt then chuckled softly and sat back down.

Since you no longer had an excuse for your hand there, you reluctantly let go of his shoulder.

"Of course, sorry. Just had a hard day at work."

"It's alright, I'm not too surprised since I can still smell some smoke on you. That's why I brought the lemonade for you."

He blushed slightly, and you couldn't help but smile some more. He was even cuter when he smiled.

As he picked up the glass of lemonade you asked him, "Is there something else I can get for you? It's on the house."

He smiled and drank about half the cup. "No, I appreciate it though. But I shouldn't be imposing on your hospitality too much. I know it's hard to keep up your own business."

He drank the rest of the lemonade and stood up and faced you. Wow, he was really tall. And since he was now facing you you could tell that he was really broad, and since he was a fireman, he must be really strong.

You couldn't help it, you always had a thing for tall strong men.

"Thank you for the drink. Oh, I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"(L/N), (L/N) (F/N)."

"Thank you (L/N)-san. It's not often others remember us unless there's a fire."

"You're welcome Tachibana-san. Come by any time you like. Especially on your really hard days and you can have a drink for free. And if you like you could even bring some of your firemen friends. I'm sure they could use a drink sometimes too."

He looked astonished for a few seconds, then tilted his head and smiled his award winning smile. Thank you (L/N)-san. Maybe I'll do that.

After Makoto's first encounter with (F/N), he came back often. There was just something about her sweet nature and willingness to help others that drew him to her.

As (F/N) suggested, he told his firemen friends about her café, and her willingness to offer free drinks to them if they truly needed it. He hoped they wouldn't take too much advantage of her.

But his fears were groundless; they often bought some of the food that she served as well as drinks.

Makoto also brought his high school friends along as well. And through Rin and Souske, a lot of policemen were coming to her place as well.

As time went on, Makoto could see that thought (F/N) was very generous, she also had a sneaky sense of humor as well.

Once when one of the other firemen was giving (F/N) a playfully hard time, she got back at him by putting salt in his lemonade instead of sugar. But since she was also kind, she had also brought him a regular lemonade to get the taste out of his mouth.

Makoto found himself at her place quite often, even if he wasn't that hungry, thirsty, or tired. He liked being with her.

Today he decided he was going to ask her out. He knew from other's conversations with her that she was single. But he was also nervous.

What if she said no? Would they still be able to be friends at least? Would she treat him differently than the others?

Makoto's mind was starting to doubt if this was a good plan or not and was contemplating turning around and going home when he saw a thin pillar of smoke.

A fire? He better call it in, just in case it hadn't been spotted yet.

He flipped open his cell phone and started running in the direction of the smoke so he could tell them where it was.

As he ran, his anxiety started building. It was looking like it might be coming from (F/N)'s café.

When he turned the corner, he saw a small group of people outside the café, a couple talking on their cell phones. Also that there were small bits of fire glowing from the café.

"(L/N)-san!"

He knew that even though he was a fireman, he didn't have is equipment on, and that he should wait. But he couldn't, what if (F/N) was in there hurt? He couldn't bare the idea and so tested the door when he reached it.

It wasn't that hot yet so he knew that the fire hadn't gotten to it yet. So he opened the door and looked around.

He'd actually never been inside yet, he preferred to sit outside in the sun. But it didn't take him long to see that no one was in the small public area, so he looked for the door that led to the kitchen.

It didn't take him long to find it because the doorway was where the fire was coming from as it ate at the walls on either side of it.

The door that used to stand there was lying on the floor and was still hot, so he avoided walking on it.

He stood in the doorway and looked through it. No sense in going into the burning room if no one was there.

Through the smoke Makoto could make out a small petite figure lying on the ground.

"(F/N)!" he shouted, and then coughed as smoke seeped through his lungs.

He berated himself as he pulled his shirt up over his nose to help filter out the smoke. He knew that she should be careful about the smoke. Smoke inhalation killed just as many people as the actual fire did.

Being careful to keep his shirt about his nose and avoiding the flames, he hurried a fast as he could to (F/N)'s side.

Her clothes were singed a bit, and she was unconscious. There was also a bump on her head. Something must have exploded, pushing her back. In a way that was a good thing. If she had been too close to the item after the explosion, then the fire would have gotten to her before he could.

Quickly, but carefully, Makoto picked (F/N) up and over his back and turned to the door. But to his dismay, it was blocked by the fire.

Great, now what was he going to do? He and (F/N) were trapped.

Frantically Makoto looked around, not expecting to find anything. But to his surprise there was another door.

Judging from its location it led to the back, probably for deliveries or something.

The fire had just reached the door, so if he was quick he might be able to make it.

With one arm he held her in place on his back and with the other he held his shirt over his mouth and nose as he made his way to the door.

When he reached it, he gingerly tapped the knob to feel the temperature. It was too hot and left a painful, red burn on his fingers.

He needed to get out, so he did the only thing he could think of, even though he had never had to do this as a fireman before.

He stepped back and then kicked at the door as hard as he could. It splintered, but didn't give. So he kicked it again and this time it opened and he ran outside.

Makoto ran several yards away from the building and gently took her off of his back and laid her down on the ground.

(F/N) was still unconscious, and also not breathing. Without even thinking about it, he plugged her nose and covered her mouth with his lips.

You woke up almost feeling like you were being smothered. You could feel pressure on your mouth as air was being forced into your lungs.

You opened your eyes and thought you must be dreaming, or maybe even dead. Because there would have been no other reason for your crush Tachibana Makoto to be kissing you unless it was a dream or you were in Heaven.

But then an overwhelming need to breath forced you to gasp sharply, and then Makoto pulled away from you, eyes full of concern.

You coughed heavily, like there was smoke in your lungs. But there should be no reason for that, you don't smoke.  
"(F/N), are you alright?"

You looked at his concerned face, and then looked around still coughing a little.

"What happened? Why are we behind the café?"

You also wanted to ask why Makoto had been kissing you, but you didn't have the courage to do so.

"Something exploded in the kitchen and started a fire (L/N)-san. I found you unconscious on the floor and took you outside." He started blushing heavily, and turned his face away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "And you weren't breathing, so…."

So that was it, he didn't do that because he wanted to kiss you, but because he was a fireman whose been trained to save lives. He was just doing his job.

But then you noticed that Makoto had ash on his clothes, and didn't have his equipment. His clothes weren't even the t-shirt and jeans he usually wore when he was on duty.

He'd gone in there for you, as a civilian and not as a fireman.

"You went through a burning building without protection? For me?"

He looked back at you in surprise, his blush gone. "Yes, of course."

"Why? You could have been killed."

"So? You're special to me; I don't want to lose you."

You stare at him in shock as his face started turning pink again.

That was when another fireman appeared through the doorway to your café, which was now emitting smoke instead of fire.

"(L/N)-san, you're alright. Thank goodness, everyone was worried when we couldn't find you. Did you get her out Tachibana? It looks like you did. That was reckless, you could have been hurt. I should tell the guys you're alright."

With that, he disappeared back into the burnt building. He hadn't even given either of you a chance to say anything.

"Well, I guess we should get you out front to reassure everyone." He made a move to get up, but you grabbed his hand before he could.

"Thank you Makoto, for saving my life. And I want you to know, you're pretty special to me too."

You smile at his astonished expression, and then leaned forward. Pressing your lips to his, in a real kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I'm so glad I did this. I was actually really glad to see Makoto as a fireman in the closing song of the Eternal Summer season of Free! It is really something that I can see him doing, he would want to help others and a fireman is a good way to do that.

I wrote this story for a contest for the group that wanted stories for each of the professions the characters had during the ending song.

I also have in mind one for Rin, and I am going to write it, in process right now infact. But the way that one is going it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. So it'll take me a little longer to write. So look forward to that one.

If you guys think that I wrote Free!, then you guys are pretty dang dumb. Or maybe I should think of it as a compliment that you think this is as good as the original stuff. Anyways, the thing is, I don't own Free!.


End file.
